


We Had a Deal Deary

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Explicit Sexual Content, Imprisonment, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Psychological Torture, Rape, Storybrooke, The Enchanted Forest, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook would do anything to save Emma, even make a deal with the Crocodile Rumplestiltskin. What does the bloody crocodile have planned for Hook and will Emma and Hook ever get the happy ending that they are entitled to. Hook and Emma will stop at nothing to reunite with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Took a few things from the end of season 5, but only a few. Hope everyone that reads this story enjoys it.

The deal that was how his torment started, one deal and it was a mistake. Time was running out, Emma was dying and the crocodile was the only one who could save her. Killian Hook did not waste any time to think about it, he took the deal, not understanding what it fully meant. Hook would do anything to save Emma, considering she went to the Underworld to save him. The chains on his body were cutting into his skin, creating new wounds over old ones. The crocodile has caused him much pain since he agreed to that deal. Hook didn’t know where Rumplestiltskin had him, or what else he planned to do with him, all he know was that he was Rumple’s prisoner and slave forced to do whatever the crocodile wanted. The sound of the door made him look up, his vision blurry from the blood that was falling down from the wound above his left eye. His right eye was also swollen from the last beating that the bloody crocodile delivered to him. He watched as Rumplestiltskin walked through the door, dressed in his dark one outfit, Hook waited as Rumple approached him. His body shivered as the crocodile got closer.  
“Now dearie,” Rumplestiltskin spoke. That voice, so smug, so deeming, it made Hook’s blood run cold. “We had a deal dearie, time for you to continue keeping your end.”  
In Storybrook a Few Weeks Ago  
Emma was overcome with joy that Hook had been returned to her, although she was also sad. Hook’s return only hurt Regina because she had just lost Robin to Hades, and in Robin’s case his soul no longer existed. There was no coming back for Robin. Emma felt terrible about it, but she could not hide the fact that she was happy to have her true love back. The rain was still pouring down as the funeral for Robin was coming to an end. Emma felt the hatred in Regina’s eyes when she saw Hook walk to Emma’s side and take her hand and she thought she saw that Regina would relapse into the Evil Queen. An unspoken silence passed between them as Regina kissed Robin’s photo and walked away from Robin’s grave, a plan formulating in her head.  
“Killian,” Emma said. The despair in her voice as she worried about what Regina would do. “She hates me again. I don’t know what’s going to happen.” Killian pulled her in for a hug, careful not to let his hook hurt her. He has held her many times before, but being granted this second life by Zeus allowed him to cherish Emma even more. He hated that he couldn’t take her pain away.  
“It’s alright Swan,” Killian spoke softly to her. He bent his head down and kissed her on the head. He made a vow to protect Emma from Regina should she become the Evil Queen once again. This was his second chance to make things right, to have another chance with his true love Emma Swan. They had both lost each other once, and he promised that he would never let anything come between them again. They both looked into each other’s eyes and went in for a deep passionate kiss. It may have been wrong, considering it was Robin’s funeral, but he missed so much time with her that he was ready to kiss her, in the realm of the living. He missed her, even being dead in the Underworld, even when she was there; it was not the same as kissing her in the living world. As they kissed a figure, dealing with their own love issue, was watching from the shadows formulating a plan to get revenge.  
Regina walked around her vault in the crypt, her anger was building in her. It wasn’t fair that Emma got her true love back while Regina lost hers. Sure Zelena and her had made amends, but she was busy raising her child, and she too was dealing with the lost of her true love, but Hook was dead stuck in the Underworld, but he wasn’t, he was here in Storybrook with Emma. Regina had worked so hard to become good, but seeing Emma have her true love back made something in her boil over. She had to get revenge on Emma but how.  
“It’s quite simple dearie,” a voice said. She knew that voice was that of Mr. Gold and he was trying to offer her a deal. “I have a way for us both to get revenge on those who have taken love ones from us.” Regina couldn’t believe what she was hearing, but her reasoning was gone since Emma had the nerve to show up with none other than Hook. The evil in her was intrigued by what the Dark One was saying.  
“What do you mean Gold?” Regina asked. She hid the fact that she was interested in what Gold was telling her. She turned to face Gold, and was wondering what was going on in his head.  
“As I said, it’s simple,” Gold spoke as he approached her. “I will put a curse on Swan, one that will bring her to the brink of death. Offer Hook a deal to save her, and in that deal he will disappear, never to be seen by again.” Gold made it sound so simple, but Regina knew there was a catch; all of Gold’s deals always came with a catch. She waited to hear the rest of the deal. Gold looked at her and he knew what she was thinking. “The catch is dearie, you will have to give Emma the item that will put the curse on her. Understand though if you tell anyone the entire magic will be undone, and you will owe me a favor once again. Are you ready to take the deal?” He held out his hand to Regina, and waited to see if she would take it. He watched Regina weigh her options, watched as the good tried to keep her from taking his hand, but the image of Hook coming to Emma’s side burned in her heart so strongly that she took Gold’s hand. The deal between Regina and Gold had been struck, now it was her turn to carry out her side of the bargain so that he may make a deal with Captain Killian Hook. “Don’t worry once the curse starts taking affect on Emma, she won’t remember it was who gave her this,” he waved his hand and in a puff a smoke a gold swan necklace appeared. “All she has to do is put it on, and the curse will do the rest.”  
Regina held out her hand and Gold let the cursed item fall into her hand. Regina could feel the magic in the necklace and wondered if Emma would feel it too, but something told her that Emma wouldn’t. Regina waived her hand in front of the mirror and watched to see when Emma was alone. When Hook walked away she saw her chance and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and appeared a few feet behind her. She walked slowly to Emma before she made herself known.  
“Emma,” Regina spoke to her. She watched as Emma turned around, a little surprised to see her. “I am sorry of how I reacted earlier. Robin’s death just hit me hard, and I did not tell you that I am truly happy for you that Killian is back.” She studied Emma to see how she would react. Emma looked skeptical but seemed at ease, for she knew Regina was good so that she had nothing to fear. “To show I bare no ill will, I got you a present. It is long overdue, after all that’s happened; I think it is something you deserve.” Emma walked to Regina and they both stood face to face.  
“Regina,” Emma said. Regina could tell that Emma was sorry, and that maybe she should not give her the necklace, but she knew that Gold does not take people going back on deals lightly. “I am so sorry. I didn’t know that Zeus would send Hook back, and I wanted to handle it more delicately.” Those words stung Regina and any thoughts she was having about not giving her the necklace vanished.  
“I got you a swan pendant,” Regina said. She held out her hand for Emma to take it. Emma slowly reached out and took the pendant out of her. It was a beautiful swan pendant, the outline of the swan had diamonds and it was solid gold. “It’s a long overdue gift Emma, and since you are Emma Swan, I thought a swan necklace was perfect.”  
Emma studied the necklace slowly, but then decided that it was safe and put the necklace on. The reaction was almost instantaneously, as Emma’s eyes rolled back into her head, her body started to convulse, and then she collapsed. Regina saw that Hook was returning and decided it was time to put on a show. “Hook! Help! Emma just collapsed!” Regina watched Hook ran like the Lord of Hell was chasing him to make it back to Emma. He gently picked up her body and tried to get her to get up.  
“Swan! Get up please!” Hook cried out. He was trying to be as gentle as he could with his hooked hand, and getting the hair out of her eyes with his right hand. “Regina, what did you do?” Hook just stared at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. He started to rock back and forth holding Emma in his arms.  
“Killian I didn’t do anything,” She said as she got down. She tried to do some magic to heal her, and was thankful when it did not work. “It’s a curse of some kind. I’m going to get David and Mary Margaret, you stay here with Emma.” With that said she disappeared into a cloud of smoke to go get Charming and Snow and let them know that their daughter was in trouble again. As soon as she left another smoke cloud appeared and it was Rumplestiltskin.  
“Get out of here crocodile,” Hook said through clenched teeth. “Get out of here now.”  
“Well, dearie, let me tell you this before I go,” Gold said. “I can save her, give you her cure, but you have to agree to my deal.” Gold watched as Hook was thinking over what he said. “Agree to my deal…”  
“I agree crocodile!” Hook shouted. He never thought he would ever agree to a deal with the crocodile, but with Emma looking so bad he would agree to anything. He watched as the bloody crocodile knelt down next to them and held a small glass vile in front of Hook’s face.  
“Make her drink this and then lay her down on the ground,” Rumplestiltskin spoke. “When she starts to recover a little then it will be time for you to pay your end of the deal.” Hook grabbed the vile out of Rumple’s hand, used his teeth to take the cap off, and held the vile to her lips. He slowly worked to open Emma’s mouth and made her drink the liquid, and once all the liquid was gone, Hook gentle laid her down on the ground. He quickly stood up and watched as her body showed signs that the liquid was healing her.  
“She’s healing now,” Hook said. He looked up to say something to the crocodile, but with a wave of his hand Hook became gagged, chains wrapped his body, and cuffs appeared on his wrists and ankles.  
“That means it’s time to pay up dearie.” Rumple said in an evil voice. “See you agreed without hearing the terms, so here are the terms. I give you the cure for Miss Swan, and you are now my prisoner, my slave, and now we depart.” Rumple waved his hand and the cloud of smoke started to appear around the both of them, and Hook looked down in time to see Emma was slowly coming to. He couldn’t believe that after all they had been through, literally to hell and back, he was being taken by the Dark One to be his prisoner. He did not realize what Rumplestiltskin had in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian finds out what Rumple wants with him.

When they reappeared they were in a dungeon, though it looked more like a dark cave that had been transformed into a cage. Hook tried to look around to see what was going on, but the chains on his body were now attached to the wall. He watched as the Dark One gave a wave of his hand, and he watched as a cloud of magic swirled around him. His shirt and jacket disappeared, and his pant’s had changed and he was wearing rags torn pants and no shoes, and the chains rearranged so that his wrist’s and his ankles were now chained to the wall and a collar appeared on his neck. The collar was also chained to the wall and the gag was still in his mouth, and he realized that his hook was gone. He tried to see if he could slip the cuff, but the magic on the cuff prevented him from doing such a thing and the same was true for the gag. He just stared at Rumple with such hatred in his eyes.  
“Well dearie,” the crocodile said as he walked to Killian. Killian pulled at the bonds, but the magic in them proved to be stronger than him. “Here’s how this is going to work. You will do exactly what I say, when I say it. Disobey and you will be punished, behave and you might be rewarded. It is the price you have to pay for the cure I gave you for Miss Swan.” Rumple watched as Hook’s breathing was quick and uneasy. He reached out and touched Killian’s chest, and he watched as Killian moved out of his touch. Rumple moved his hand to the gag in Killian’s mouth, slipped his fingers under the gag, and pulled in out of Hook’s mouth and let the gag fall around his throat.  
“It was you wasn’t it crocodile,” Killian spoke. His breathing was heavy but he was not afraid of Rumplestiltskin. “You cursed Emma somehow; you knew that I would take any deal to save her. I should have known it was you.” He just stared at the crocodile, as the crocodile return his stare. Killian knew he should have never taken that deal, but he was caught in a moment that left him no choice. He swore that he would protect Emma no matter what and when Rumple appeared with the cure he had to say yes. In his mind Killian knew that even if he had heard the conditions of the deal he still would have said yes, as long as it meant that he could save Emma. “So crocodile, what’s do you plan to do with me?”  
Rumplestiltskin just watched Killian Hook, admiring how clever he had been to figure out who was responsible for Emma taken ill so suddenly. He was also admiring the captain’s body and how it was hardly marked. Rumple knew he would have fun making Hook suffer, all the years of hatred had finally come to a head and now he had his chance to take his revenge against the pirate. He thought about how he would make the captain beg for his life, how he would take the captain against his will, Rumple was going to take pleasure in breaking Hook making him feel like he felt when Rumple was mortal and Hook made him beg. “Simple deary. We made a deal, and I held up my end of the bargain, so now it’s time for you to hold your end. You are to be my servant, my prisoner, my slave until I say so.”  
“I would rather die again then serve you croc…” Hook began to say. Something had struck him across the chest, causing him to cry out in pain. Hook saw that it was the cane he used when he tried to look like the professional pawn shop owner Mr. Gold. Killian could feel where the metal top had caught him dead in the center of his chest, making hard for Hook to breathe and stopped him mid sentence from talking. He just watched Rumple as he fixed his hair.  
“First things first captain,” Rumple spoke. He reached out with his right hand and grabbed Killian’s face in his hand and squeezed a little bit. “You are to call me Master or Dark One, no more calling me crocodile. Second you do not speak unless I give you permission to speak pirate. Every time you speak out of term I will punish you, sometimes I may just punish you for the fun of it.” Killian was forced to stare into the eyes of his hold foe while Rumple had a hold of his face. He tried to move his body, but it would not obey him, Killian figured that it was the magic in the cuffs. “So let’s try this again Hook, what are you to address me by from now on?”  
Rumple released Hook’s face and waited for an answer. Hook lifted his head up and stared Rumple in the eyes before he spoke. “You are the bloody crocodile.” Hook let a smile fall on his lips. He watched Rumple stay stone face, and as quick as lighting, swung his cane and hit Killian in the right side. The blow caused Killian to yell out in pain once again. Rumple landed another blow on the other side, another across Killian’s stomach, across the legs, and even landed a blow on the pirates left shoulder, each blow causing the pirate to yell out in pain, and when the blows stopped coming Rumple observed that Killian was breathing heavily, and that he could see where there were bruises starting to form where the cane had made contact with the captain’s body. The Dark One smiled at the damage he had done to the captain.  
“Now dearie,” Rumple spoke. He held the cane in the ready position, ready to strike at Hook if he tries to be smart again. “What are you to call me?” He watched as Hook was taking in sharp breaths, trying to get his breathing to be normal.  
“The crocodile.” Hook laughed out. Rumple just shook his head as he let another rain of blows fall on Hook’s body. Each strike causing Hook to shout out in pain, each one harder than the previous one, and Rumple was watching the captain’s body get all sweaty from the blows, struggling against the bonds, and yelling out. If Hook reacted this way from a simple caning, then Rumple couldn’t wait to find out how he would react when the real torture started. When Rumple was done with this round of caning, he watch Killian fall on his hands and knees, the chains rattling as he fell, struggling to catch his breath, and Rumple just for the fun of it struck him hard across the back. Rumple was thinking that he needed to shorten the slack to make it so that the captain stayed standing. “ARRGGHH!” Killian cried out with that blow. His strength and his energy was gone, he just wanted the pain to stop. Killian heard Rumple step right next to his face, saw him bend down, grab Hook’s hair and forced him to stare into Rumple’s eyes.  
“Last time captain,” Rumple spoke. Hook could feel the evil in the words, could feel there would be a great consequence if he didn’t answer correctly. “What do you call me?”  
Hook struggled to breath, his body shaken from the beatings he had just received; he turned his eyes away from Rumple so he didn’t have to look him in the face when he answered. “Master or Dark One.” Killian hated that he was forced to say to those words, but he couldn’t handle another round of beatings from the crocodile. Rumple pushed his head down before releasing Hook’s hair and stood up.  
“That’s right servant,” Rumple spoke. “Don’t forget it. You are my servant, slave, pet, whatever I want to call you. As you can tell when you disobey me you will be punished, sometimes you will be punished just for the fun of things, and you will learn to be obedient.” Rumple watched as Hook’s body shook from the beatings, loved the way the sweat covered the captain’s body and couldn’t wait to break the captain. He was hoping that the captain would continue to be defiant for a while. Rumple intended on keeping Hook his prisoner for a long while. After all the Dark One never forgot the pain he felt when the pirate stole his wife.  
“Dark One,” Hook said once he was able to control his breathing. “Just know when I get free, I’m going to find your dagger, and revenge will be mine.” Killian began to laugh at this idea, but Rumple gave him a swift kick into the gut, and on top of the bruises that were forming there. This sudden kick caused Killian to take in a sharp breath and put his forehead on the ground trying to steady his breathing once again. Rumple thought about taking a lot of the slack away from the chains that held him to the wall but decided that that would wait for another day.  
“Try to rest now dearie,” Rumple said over Hook’s crumpled form. “When I return then your training will begin.” When Rumple finished speaking he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke, leaving Hook alone on the cold ground floor.  
Hook regained his breathing enough to study his surroundings. From what his eyes saw, there was no exit, no door, which meant that only coming and going in the smoke cloud was the only way to enter this room. Killian felt his as though his body was on fire, but fought through the pain as he set himself up and slowly backed himself against the wall. He did this all to save Emma, and one way or the other he would escape to get back to her. He felt exhausted, and he didn’t fight the sleep as his eyes closed and he settled into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes up, some of her memories are missing, but so is someone else.

Emma was resting in her parent’s home, everything that had happened blurred together and her memories felt fuzzy. Why do curses always have to mess with people’s memories was something she would never understand. Her body felt weak and she couldn’t understand how she ended up in her parent’s apartment. Something was wrong, and it was tugging at her every being, Hook. What was it about Hook that her mind was tugging at? Slowly Emma started to open her eyes and looked at all the faces staring at her. She saw her mom and dad, Henry, and Regina; they were all staring at her.  
“What’s going on?” Emma asked as she slowly started to set up in the bed. Her head felt like she had been hit by a bat and her memories were not making any sense. “Has there been another curse?” She looked as everyone just stared at her. Her mother reached out and took hold of her hand.  
“Emma, there was curse but it only hit you,” her mother, Snow White, explained to her. “Is there anything that you can remember? Or what lead up to you being cursed?”  
Emma’s head was spinning, and when she tried to remember what happened she got a blank slate. Nothing, all she remembered was Hook telling her Zeus sent him back, and Regina was mad when she saw Hook appear. Her head was pounding as she was trying to get back the lost memories. “How long was I out for?”  
“About a day or so Emma,” her father, Prince Charming, told her. “Emma we need to know, do you remember anything?”  
“No, but I feel as though something is wrong, like something is missing,” Emma said. Her whole mind was tugging at the fact one person in the sea of faces was missing. Hook, she knew he was alive but where was he now. “Before I get any more questions, I have one of my own. Where’s Killian?” Emma needed to know where the pirate was, she remembered him at the graveyard, remembered the joy she felt when he appeared by her side and how she swore she would never let them be apart again. Now he was missing, which was out of character for him, she would have thought he would be here already. She watched as worry glances past between her friends and family and now she was starting to worry. She had to know what was going on and what no one was telling her. Her powers of deduction told her that something was wrong.   
“He’s missing mom,” Henry spoke up. Leave it to her son to be the most direct out of the bunch. “No one has seen him since he came back from the dead.” Henry could tell that telling his mother that worried her, but he couldn’t lie to her, she needed to know what was going on.  
“So he’s missing and no one is looking for him?” Emma was frustrated. She was unconscious and couldn’t do anything to try and find him, but they were all awake and could have been searching for him. She looked to her mother and her father for answers.  
“The dwarves have been looking, he has to be in town somewhere, nothing unusual has been reported at the town line.” Mary Margaret explained. “We’ve been more concerned about you Emma. We’ve also been concerned if there was a new curse when Regina told us you collapsed.”  
Something tugged at the mention of Regina’s name, and Emma turned to see how Regina was acting. Emma had to admit that Regina had come a long way since her days as the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest, but something was tugging at Emma’s memory.  
“Regina,” Emma said. “When you found me was Killian anywhere around?” She waited for Regina to say something. Emma was studying her and waiting for her to answer. Emma was going to tell if Regina was going to tell the truth or not. That tugging feeling only got worst as she stared at Regina.  
“No he wasn’t, in fact I found you collapsed and got your parents,” Regina quickly answered. The answer held both the truth and a lie, but Emma couldn’t tell which was which. “Emma, when we found you I felt dark magic on you, and it was coming off the necklace of the swan you were wearing. I’ve taken it off and got rid of the curse that was on it, do you remember how you got it?”  
A necklace, Emma couldn’t remember how see got a necklace. She looked in Regina’s left hand and saw the necklace that she was talking about. The memories about the necklace and who gave it to her were part of the memories that were missing. Why did someone want to get rid of those memories, who was trying to hid what they did and who took Killian. Emma made a move to get out of the bed, but Mary Margaret quickly pushed her back down.  
“I think that you should rest a little bit more before you try to get up Emma,” she spoke to her daughter. She could tell that Emma did not like hearing this, and that Emma was going to fight her.   
“Mom, I appreciate the parent concern, but I have to find Killian,” Emma responded back. They had been to hell and back, she was willing to give half her heart to the pirate to allow him to live again, he was brought back to her by Zeus, she would be damned if she didn’t do all that she could to find him. “Henry, do you think you can try as the author to find out what happened to Killian?” She was the savior but her son was the author, she felt that if anyone could figure out what was going on, it was Henry.  
“I’ll do my best mom, but you and I both know that it just happens. I can’t just write the stories.” Henry explained to his mother. Henry hated seeing her so upset, and wished that he could do something to take away his mother’s pain. He was already trying to take Regina’s pain over the loss of Robin, he didn’t know how hard it would be for him to try and shoulder Emma’s pain too. “Do you remember the last place you saw him?”  
“It was at the cemetery; he just appeared out of nowhere and told me Zeus sent him back for helping us defeat Hades.” Emma choked out, she was feeling the tears form in her eyes and she tried to compose herself. “He said he would be right back and then…that’s all I can remember, everything is a blank after that.” She looked from face to face of all those around her, hoping that one of them anyone would know something, or even that this was some strange joke and when she was about to cry Hook would make his grand entrance and make her laugh. She didn’t want to stay in the bed anymore, she had to get up, she had to find Killian, she had to get her memories back and figure out who gave her the necklace. She knew the place to start would be at Gold’s. Hopefully he would have some information about the necklace and who may have cursed it. She pushed past the wall of people around her and made her way down the stairs and towards the door. She heard the footsteps of her family and friends following behind her.  
“Emma, we’ll mobilize a search party and start searching the woods. We’ll split the dwarves up and search near the docks, where are going?” David spoke to his daughter as they were all walking out of the door.  
“I’m going to go see Gold and see if he has any information about what kind of curse was placed on the necklace and if he has any idea where Killian is.” Emma spoke, when they got outside, she made it to her yellow buggy, got in and took off towards Gold’s Pawn Shop. She had to get answers and Gold was the only person who knew Killian better than she did. Hopefully he would point her in the right direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple wants to start training Hook, but is Hook still ready to defy the Dark One?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late. I've been trying to think about how to work this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys and let me know if anything needs to be changed or not.

Killian felt the pain surging through his body, the bruises forming, the chains cutting into his flesh, and his sleep was filled with nightmares. He hadn’t felt this beaten since Hades had kept him prisoner in the Underworld. Killian was going to find a way to kill the bloody crocodile when he got out of this, and make him pay for what he did to Emma. He tried to sleep, but every time the chains rattled woke him, reminding him that right now he was a prisoner to the Dark One. Killian looked up and saw a smoke cloud appear, and saw that it was none other than Rumplestiltskin appear before him with a big old grin on his face.  
“Well deary, how did you sleep?” Rumple asked as he started to walk towards Killian. Killian slowly started to pull himself up. His body protesting the slow movements, he grunted in pain as he tried to get up, and the slight shakes that ran through his body. He slipped against the wall, the chains rattling as he fell. Rumple simply laughed under his breath as he watched Hook struggle. “See Hook, when I was a mortal man you made me beg, you humiliated me, you stole my wife and the mother of my son away. After all this time I finally found a way to get revenge on you and make sure you and Miss Swan do not get a happily ever after.”  
Killian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Hadn’t they been through this already. Mila left him because he was a weak man that broke his own ankle to avoid fighting in a war. He was also the reason that Mila died, and why her soul was forever gone in the underworld. “Mila left you of her own free will. We’ve been through this already, why are you really doing this?” Killian worked to slowly pick himself up, and kept his right hand against the wall behind him so he didn’t fall back down. He watched as Rumple made a swirling motion with his hand, and then he felt something cold around his throat. He took his right hand off the wall and felt something different about the collar around his neck. It felt bulkier to him, and it felt like it had some sort of jewels in it. “What the hell…” Hook had no time to prepare as Rumple delivered a right hook right into Killian’s face, causing him to lose his balance on the wall.  
“Do you forget that easily deary.” Rumple said through clenched teeth. “You didn’t answer my question, but spoke out twice. You will need to be punished for that Hook.” He spat out Hook’s name like it was a poison in his mouth. He watched as Hook spat some blood out of his mouth, and watched a thin line coming from the corner of his mouth. Rumple couldn’t help but smile. This was going to be a fun day as long as he kept being disobedient. “That collar, deary, is a special type of collar. Want to see what I mean?” He let an evil grin fall on his face, and didn’t wait for Hook to reply. “Get down on the ground like a dog.”  
Hook just stared at Rumple, just thinking he would never obey an order such as that. His body felt weird, he felt his arms and legs move against his will and slowly he was down on the ground like a dog before Rumple’s feet. The chains rattled as he got down, and his humiliation made his face turn red. Hook tried to stand, tried to fight being forced into this position, but his body was working against him. He couldn’t believe that the crocodile had so much power over him, and he still hated himself for being put into this position to start with. “I am going to…ahhh!” Hook screamed out when he felt a hard wooden cane across his back, forcing his elbows to give a little. Hook spat out more blood, and he felt the stones digging into his right hand and his left stump. He really wished he had the hook, something so that the rocks didn’t feel as painful. He could also feel the bruise that was forming on his back, and how the chains on his body were digging into his flesh. “Bloody crocodile.” Hook mumbled out, he was tired of being humiliated in front of his old foe.  
Rumple couldn’t contain the smile that he had on his face, for he was pleased to see that Hook was going to be disobedient, and he like that he was going to get to break him. Rumple also thought of how he was going to conquer Hook every possible sense and way of the word. He also figured that when he made a little progress he might even start to use the secret door to this chamber. It took a lot of his magic, ever since he learned how to combine his dark magic with the magic of the author to transport himself between Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest, such long trips killed him. Rumple figured it would be easier to use the enchanted door in his shop that lead to this cave to start visiting Hook. It was a hidden door that no one knew about and it was sound proof, so that whatever he did to Hook would not be heard on the other side. Rumple got control of his mind, Hook needed to be punished now, not only for speaking out twice, but also calling him crocodile again. Rumple bent down and entangled his fingers in Hook’s black hair and forced his blue eyes to meet his cold brown eyes. “Dear captain, you are going to make this punishment so much fun.” He forcefully released Hook’s hair and heard him groan a little when he did. He had an idea come into his mind, and he let a sly smile fall on his face. “Now deary, we can avoid the pleasantries of being punished if you do this one thing. You have to say Dark One forgive me for speaking out term twice, and allow me to lick your boots clean as a sign of my apologizes.” Rumple could see the defiance run through Hook’s face and knew that he was going to act out.  
“You can kiss my ass crocodile.” Hook breathed out. He was still trying to stand, but the magic in the new collar and the chains on his body kept him from accomplishing that. He would never degrade himself into saying anything like that, especially to his sworn enemy. “I will never…argh!” Hook felt the whack of the cane across his back again, and his body fell. Another blow followed, and even more followed after that. Hook hadn’t even he had curled into a ball until the blows finally stopped coming. He could feel where his flesh had torn and where there were new bruises forming over old ones from the previous beating he had received. His breathing was quick and coming in gasps, and his heart was pounding.  
Rumple stared down at the curled up captain and let his smile grow wider. He was enjoying causing so much pain to the captain. He hadn’t been able to cause this much pain since he captured Belle’s father and beat the hell out of him. Belle, oh how he missed her, and he was taking that out on Hook, and Hook was going to take care of certain needs until he found a way to wake Belle up. He felt a tightness forming in his pants and he quickly got control of his mind, he would get to that later once the captain was a little more cooperative. “Let’s try that again, and this is your last chance.” Rumple slowly spoke out. “Say the phrase I told you to say, or we will spend the rest of our time together today dealing with various punishments for you.”  
Hook slowly uncurled himself and got himself on his hand and knees, and tried to stand. The magic in the collar and the chains prevented him from standing, and he cursed himself again for being so weak. “Never crocodile.” Hook gasped out. The collar and the chains could force him to be down on his hands and knees before Rumple, but they couldn’t make him ever beg for forgiveness from the crocodile. He would deal with the beatings any day over having to say what the crocodile told him to say.  
“Have it your way captain.” Rumple hissed through clenched teeth. He bent down and entangled his fingers in Hook’s hair once again and forced him to look at him. “Just remember I gave you the chance to avoid a world of pain for the day.” Rumple released Hook’s hair and quickly stood up. He was ready to start his breaking of the good captain. He raised his cane and brought it across Hook’s back, causing Hook to scream out in pain. Another blow followed, and another and another, the blows kept coming until Hook was back in a ball, and some of the spots were bleeding. Hook could feel the blood seeping out of the opened wounds, his breathing was sporadic, and his heart was beating fast. Still he refused to let Rumple hold power over him. He spat some blood out of his mouth and tasted the iron taste of the blood. He listened as Rumple walked around hi, stepping over the chains, as he slowly tried to un-cruel himself. Rumple liked seeing Hook cruelled in a ball and refused to let him out of it. He swung the metal top of the cane into Hook’s gut, causing the captain to cruel back into the ball. Rumple heard Killian groan out in pain, and couldn’t help but laugh. “I actually like seeing you in this position, so I want you to stay in that position. Also just to let you know we are only getting started on your punishment deary.”  
Hook turned to hide his face in his arms so that Rumple could not see the tears that were coming down his face. He wanted to say something, but the blow to the gut had knocked all the wind out of him and he was unable to speak. Hook was gasping to take in air, tried to turn his body to try his best to stand, but he couldn’t. The pain made him feel as though his body was on fire, and every little movement caused a new round of fire to course through him. His mind was also trying to wrap around the words that Rumple just said. That he was only getting started on punishing Hook, he was wondering what else the crocodile could do to him. The room got silent, the only sound Hook could hear was his raspy breathing, he hoped that Rumple was gone, but he would find out that Rumple had more pain coming his way. Hook slowly tried to un-cruel himself and quickly learned that he was not alone after all. The blow that came was a strong one, different from the cane, it felt like it had actually broken a few bones in his shoulder. “Don’t worry captain, nothing’s broken, but it sure as hell will feel like it.” Hook couldn’t see what Rumple had in his hand, but he could tell it was a metal ball at least. He looked as best as he could up from his arm and saw that Rumple was now holding an old style ball and chain that was metal. Where it had struck him right between the shoulder blades, Hook felt like everything was broken and it added more pain to his already sore body. Still Killian would take the pain of the ball and chain over being degraded to beg for forgiveness from his old enemy.  
He turned slightly so that he was he was more on his stomach over his side, he didn’t know if that was smart or not but he had to fix himself so that some of the pain was adjusted. “Was that supposed to hurt crocodile? It felt like tickle.” Hook chuckled out. He felt the tears coming down his face from the blow, but he did his best to hide his face so that Rumple could not see them coming down. Killian perked his head up a little when he thought he heard Rumple laugh at him. Killian couldn’t brace himself before another blow struck him in the center of his back. He fell forward onto his stomach, and felt another blow in the same spot. He was starting to think that the crocodile was going to break his back, maybe turning on his stomach wasn’t such a good idea. Killian went back to the only position he knew, and turned on his side and cruelled into a ball again. Killian didn’t know how much more pain he could take before he thought everything in his body was broken.  
“Captain, you really want pain don’t you,” Rumple chuckled out. He knew he didn’t break anything, but he couldn’t use the ball and chain anymore today for fear of actually breaking something. He wasn’t done punishing the captain yet, and he wanted to get Hook to start calling him Dark One or Master and break him of calling him crocodile. He turned the ball and chain back into his cane and started to pace around the balled up Hook. He raised his cane and brought it down across Killian at least five more times. After all the beatings that Rumple had delivered he was breathing heavily and studying his handiwork on the captain. Killian was covered all along his arms, back, and chest in bruises, scrapes, and deep wounds that were slowly trickling out blood. He also thought he heard the captain crying to himself, and that he could tell that Hook’s body was trembling. Rumple was happy he had done this to his enemy already. “Now deary we can continue this punishment for a while or I can end it for the day and we can start your training once you’ve had a little rest.” Rumple proposed. “All you have to do beg for my forgiveness. Just say Dark One or Master, I don’t care which, please forgive me for my foolish trespasses against you today. I have learned my lesson. Say that and I will let you rest for a little while, if not, well there is so much more for us to explore and I wonder how much more pain you can endure today.”  
Hook felt his body shaking, and the tears slowly running down his face, even Hades never beat him this bad, nor brought him to the verge of tears. Now his sworn enemy had already done more to him than Hades ever did. Hook could feel where the skin was broken, where he was bleeding, and feel the bruises that were forming over old ones. His back felt like it was broken, but he knew that it wasn’t. It was severely bruised, and he wasn’t sure how much more pain he could take. Hook hated himself from even thinking about saying what the crocodile wanted him to, but he knew that he couldn’t take much more pain. He had to swallow his pride, he wasn’t broken, but just trying to survive. “Dark One…ple…please for…forgive me for…for my fool…foolish trespasses…a…aga…against you today. I have…learn…learned my lesson.” The bile he tasted coming up in his throat tasted of blood and iron and a few other things. He hated that he had to say that, but his body couldn’t take any more. Killian felt a foot standing on his side, and he felt the foot rubbing into his side, spreading the bruise and tearing the skin underneath it. Hook groaned out in pain under the foot. He did what was asked up him, and yet he was still being hurt. “Please…please stop.”  
Rumple stopped moving his foot and removed it from Hooks side and bent down and once again entangled his fingers in Hook’s hair. “Now that wasn’t so hard was it.” Rumple could see the pain in Hook’s face and was pleased. “I’ll be back in a while, and if you behave I may allow you to eat and drink something, if not, well then we will have another punishment session. And be for warned their captain, there are many tools out there that can cause severe pain.” Rumple released Hook’s hair, watched his head fall to the ground, his breathing coming in gasps, and his body was trembling. He stepped away from Hook and vanished in a cloud of dark smoke leaving the captain alone and bleeding on the floor. Hook wanted to move, but he his body screamed in agony and he just stayed cruelled in the ball on the floor, letting the exhaustion take hold of him as his eyes closed and a restless sleep took hold. All Hook could think about was getting back to Emma, no matter what Rumple did to him, he would endure it and get back to the woman he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple pays a visit to Hook to start his training again. What does he do to the defiant captain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. The next chapter is up for those who have been waiting so patiently for it. Sorry if took a while to get up. It took me three days to write this chapter out. I just hope everyone enjoys it.

Hook tried to settle into a sleep, but his body felt broken in just about every area possible. Any sleep he did get; it was quickly disturbed by a slight movement of his body. The cave sent chills down his spine, and the areas where the skin had been torn were covered with dried blood. Killian’s only thought now was to get to Emma, hold her, and tell her how much he loved her. In his mind they had been through too much to be denied the right to their happy ending. Hook finally gave up on sleep, his body was in too much pain to try and get comfortable. Killian did move himself so now that his back was against the wall, for he would be damned if the crocodile would see him in the fetal position. _Bloody crocodile,_ Killian thought. He couldn’t see his back, but when he looked down and saw what his chest looked like, he couldn’t believe it. His chest was covered in scrapes and bruises, and he every inch of skin he saw was black and blue, and a mixture of red as well. He moved his right arm to touch one area on his chest and the pain he felt made him drop his arm instantly. Killian looked up just in time to watched the dark smoke cloud appear and Rumplestiltskin stood before him.

            “Hello Hook, you look like you slept well.” Rumple sinisterly spoke to him. He let the evil smile fall on his face. “Now I hope you learned your lesson from yesterday deary. We are going to try some basic training skills today. I would really hate to cause you more pain.” _I actually hope you are defiant today dear captain._ Rumple thought. He enjoyed causing pain to Hook and he wanted to cause more.

            Hook looked into those cold eyes and knew that Rumple meant to hurt him today. He hated the crocodile and would continue to defy him. “Piss off crocodile.” He spat out. He didn’t bother to stand or anything. Killian just stayed against the stone wall, he did not have the strength to stand. “I will never obey you.” Killian poured all the hatred he felt towards Rumple in his words. He watched the crocodile laugh at him, and he waited for the blow of the cane, but it never came. Hook watched as Rumple bent down in front of him, and put a smile on his face.

            “Well deary, it seems we have reached a cross road then.” Rumple spoke to him. “The only problem is we had a deal. And you know I hate when someone tries to back out of a deal. Your deal says you will serve me, so what you want means nothing.” Rumple entangled his fingers in Hook’s hair, causing Hook to gasp out in pain, and slowly Rumple forced Hook to stand. “You will remain standing Hook.”

            Hook felt the power of the collar surge through him, and though his legs felt weak, and he wanted to fall back down, he could not. Hook cursed under his breath, and swore he would figure out a way to get the controlling collar off.

            “Now deary, for the things I have planned for you, it will be nearly impossible to do with one hand.” Rumple spoke. Hook merely watched as Rumple made a jar appear in his hand. Hook’s eyes went wide with shock as he saw that it was his hand. The same hand he once got back from Rumple, only to be tricked into serving him once before. “You see you get your hand back Hook, and the bonus is you don’t have to make a deal to get it this time.” Rumple gave another wave of his hand and the hand in the jar disappeared. Hook felt the magic in his left wrist, and when he looked he saw that he had his hand back again. “Things are going to change deary. You will start to obey me, or you will be punished. The first item for you to start remembering is that you are to call me Master or Dark One.”

            “Never crocodile.” Hook said with hatred in each word. “I will never obey you. The magic in this collar can make me do so much, but it will never make me obey you.” Hook was wishing he had a knife to cut his left hand off again. He did not want the crocodile to have any sort of power over him, and giving him his hand back only gave Rumple more power. “You can take the hand back. I don’t WANT IT!” He screamed out the last part. He made sure that Rumple knew that he had a strong will that would never be broken.

            “I have to commend you captain.” Rumple started to speak. He started walking back and forth in front of Hook. He was excited that Hook was still choosing to be difficult, it meant that he could torture Hook some more. Rumple thought he was going to try something that was more psychological to Hook than physical. “Yet this disobedience from you is something that I cannot tolerate. So today you will punished again, and then if I feel generous enough I may provide you with some food and drink.” Rumple studied Hook as he tried to pull his left hand off. Rumple gave a wave of his hand and the chain holding his right wrist pulled back.

            “Take it off crocodile!” Hook shouted. He tried to pull his right wrist forward, but the chain held his wrist against the wall. “Take the bloody hand back crocodile! I will never serve you!” Hook waited, he was expecting a hit of some kind anything, but still nothing came. He was wondering if the crocodile lost his nerve. “What’s the matter crocodile? Lost your nerve? Can’t punish me?”

            “My dear captain, you will be punished.” Rumple spoke as he stepped forward to Hook. “I was just enjoying watching you squirm to try and figure out what I am going to do.” Rumple walked right up to Killian so that they were face to face, and he took his left hand and started to stroke the chest of the pirate. He felt the pirate flinch under his touch, and Rumple couldn’t believe how soft the pirates skin felt. The only discrepancies that Rumple felt were when his hands ran over any abrasions on his skin. “I must say Hook I can see why Miss Swan likes you so much.”

            Hook couldn’t believe what Rumple was doing. He would rather have the crocodile hit him, instead of touching him the way he was, and worst of all he was bringing Swan into this. That was something he could not allow. “Don’t you dare bring Swan into this!” Hook screamed. He was expecting a slap or something across his face, instead he felt fingers grab the nipple of his right breast and the fingers squeezed and turned. He moaned out it pain, for his chest had become the most sensitive area since the beatings he had received. “What are you doing?” Hook was confused by Rumple’s action.

            “Call it tenderizing you deary.” Rumple hissed out. He was enjoying toying with Killian, watching his face twist and turn with each movement of his hand, or when he pulled on his nipples. “You see there are many forms of punishment, and as I have told you once before captain, I intend to use as many as I can.” To emphasize his point, Rumple delivered a hard slap across Hook’s face. He watched as his head swung to the left and the red print forming on his face from where Rumple’s hand had struck him. He knew he had split Killian’s lip open, and it was confirmed when Killian turned his head back and Rumple could see the red line running down his chin from the spilt lip. Rumple quickly grabbed Hooks hair and forced his head up, before slamming his lips onto Hook’s, tasting the pirates blood, as he hungrily forced Hook’s mouth open so his tongue could invade. Rumple broke away from Hook’s lips and could tell that the pirate was breathing heavily, and so was Rumple. “Your blood taste amazing Hook.”

            Hook couldn’t believe what just occurred. The crocodile just kissed him, and Hook didn’t try to break away. “You… sick… bastard.” Hook breathed out. It made him feel better that he still found it repulsive.

            “Time for another form of punishment.” Rumple spoke. He took his right thumb to his mouth and wiped it across his lips. He liked that he still had some of Hook’s blood on his lips, and he took his thumb and sucked the blood off. “Get down on your hands and knees slave.” He watched as Hook struggled against the command, watched as he fought against the magic in the collar and the chains, but in the end his body gave to the magic and he was on his hands and knees. He would never admit it, but he was thankful that Rumple had given him back his left hand. It took some of the pain away when it was just a stump, yet he would never let the crocodile know that. He waited, his body protesting this new position, as it was still healing from the other day. He listened as Rumple walked around him, each echo of each step sending a cold chill down his spine. Rumple wanted to add to the pain by taking Hook, but it was still too soon. Rumple’s eyes couldn’t help but travel to Killian’s ass, and a new idea came to his mind. He used his magic and turned his cane into a cat’o nine tail whip. He raised the whip up, and brought it down hard across Killian’s behind. He listened as Killian let out a choked scream of pain and shock. He let another strike and then another, Rumple was raining down blow after blow across Killian’s ass, stopping to hear Killian’s screams of pain. “You see deary. As I told you, there are many different ways to cause pain and torture someone.”

            Killian couldn’t believe how quickly Rumple could change his tactics, and that he himself was starting to prefer the touching over the physical punishment of the whip. His ass felt like it was on fire and he could tell that there were a few open wounds from where the whip had struck him. Yet Killian was still strong and he would defy the crocodile. “Was that supposed to hurt crocodile? I think you are starting to get bored. No long speeches about what I should say? You are losing your touch.” Killian felt a kick in his ribs, he wanted to get into a ball, but the chains would not allow him such a comfort.

            “Well deary since you ask.” Rumple spoke. He kicked Hook again in the side and heard the pirate groan out in pain. “You are to call me Master or Dark One. Since you cannot learn that you will be punished until every sentence you speak starts with Master or Dark One and I have given you permission to speak. That will be our lesson for the day Hook.” He kicked Hook again in the same spot, listening to the pirate gasp out in pain, and take in a shaky breath. “Now let’s try it Hook.”

            The pain in Hook’s side felt as though there were knives being stuck in his side, only spreading throughout his body as Rumple kicked the same spot over and over again. “Never crocodile. You can do whatever you want to me.” Hook hissed through his teeth. He felt tears forming in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He would bare whatever torture’s the crocodile threw at him. He would not break so easily and beg for forgiveness again.

            “I was hoping you would say that captain.” Rumple spoke as he let an evil smile fall upon his face. “You see even trying to get you to do the simplest of tasks is impossible, so until you learn to speak when you have permission and to start your sentences with Master or Dark One, this day is going to seem like a very long day.” He took his foot and kicked Killian in the side once again. “Let’s practice saying Master or Dark One, thank you for punishing me for my disobedience. That phrase will do nicely to start with.”

            Hook couldn’t believe what Rumple was trying to get him to say, he would never thank the crocodile for punishing him. “Never crocodile. I will never say that.” Hook hissed out. His arms started to shake, and his body trembled. He felt a fire burning through his body from all the punishments he had already been dealt, but he still was not going to beg. “You can also take this bloody hand back; I don’t want it!” Killian didn’t want anything from the crocodile that would make him more of a slave to Rumple.

            “I’ve already told you captain, you’re going to need both your hands for the tasks you will have to accomplish for me.” Rumple spoke. “And you’re still not doing as you’re told so I will have to continue to punish you.” Rumple twirled his cane in his hand as he decided what to do next to Hook. He loved seeing the color of Hook’s back, the black, blue, and purple colors that had formed from the bruising he had gotten. It looked like artwork to Rumple and he was happy to be the one to cause it. He decided a few more whacks from the cane, and this time he was going to concentrate the blows in the center of his back. Rumple lifted the cane and swung the first blow which connect with the center of Hook’s back. He heard Hook groan out in pain and watched as he allowed Hook’s body to fall to the ground. Rumple gave Hook a few minutes to slowly get himself back on his hands and knees before he delivered another blow to Hook’s back. Rumple repeated the process a few more times, until Hook decided that laying on the ground was better than getting back up on his hands and knees.

            Hook’s body was glistening in sweat and his breathing was heavy, he just laid on his stomach a Rumple continued to strike the center of his back for a few more minutes. Hook was starting to think that the crocodile was going to break his back. Yet he wasn’t going to let Rumple know it. “What…was…that? A…tickle..?” Hook laughed out. He slowly forced himself to get on his hands and knees when he thought it was safe to do so. “That barely hurt crocodile.”

            Rumple knew that Hook was going to be difficult, but he was going to enjoy breaking him over and over again. Rumple just watched as Hook’s body shook, and listened as he panted for breath, all was causing Rumple to feel a stir down in his pants. He had secretly been admiring the captain and was happy to have Hook as his slave. “We’re just getting started here Hook. I told you we were going to keep going you say what you’re supposed to say.” He walked around to Killian’s head where he had a better view of the captain, and could watch his body better. Rumple had to admit that for all Hook had been through, between dying, Hades, and now what Rumple was putting him through, he still had a strong will, and Rumple was enjoying chipping away at it. “Stand up Hook.”

            Hook felt his body work against him as he slowly stood on his feet. His body screamed in pain, he wanted to sit, to take the pressure away from his body. Killian knew that Rumple would not allow him that comfort. “I…will…never beg crocodile.” Hook spat out. “What…what…will Belle…think…when she finds out?”

            Anger flashed through Rumple, and he was going to punish Hook for speaking Belle’s name. “I was going to be nice deary and let you eat something, but you can’t even show the littlest bit of gratitude.” Rumple slowly spoke through clenched teeth. He turned his cane into a metal baseball bat and swung it across Hook’s chest. He listened as Hook cried out in pain, and watched as his body struggled to remain standing. He swung the bat again, this time making contact with Killian’s thighs and another blow to the knees. Rumple waved his hand and watched as Hook fell on his hands and knees. He watched as Hook struggled to catch his breath and watched the pirates body shake. Rumple took the bat again and swung it across Hook’s back, and watched him fall on his chest. “Here’s a rule to remember captain.” Rumple hissed out to the pirate. “Never bring Belle into this.” He swung the bat down, making contact with the center of Hook’s back, and listened as the pirate cried out in pain. Rumple bent down, entangled his fingers in Hook’s hair and forced Hook to look up. He could see the tears of pain rolling down Hook’s face, watched as the pirate struggled for breath, and was Rumple quickly leaned in and planted his lips on Hook’s lips. The pirate gasped out in surprise and it gave Rumple the chance to invade Hook’s mouth with his tongue and he did. Rumple pulled his lips away and watched as Hook struggle to catch his breath again. “Now deary say the phrase or I will keep hitting your back until it breaks.”

            Hook felt as though his body was already broken, but he knew it wasn’t. The bat was worse than the cane, and even the metal ball. His ass was still on fire from the whipping he had received earlier, and now his body was not far behind being broke. Killian was made weaker by the fact that he had not eaten in a few days. He didn’t want to beg, but he did not have the strength nor the energy to keep fighting Rumple. If begging the crocodile meant he could get something to eat, then he would. Not out of being broken, but out of a need to survive, and in hopes of getting back to Emma. Even though he said he had to stop chasing her when they both went through Zelena’s time portal, he loved her and would chase her through the ends of the earth. He swallowed his pride and could already taste the bile building in his throat. “Dark one…thank you…for…for…punishing me…” Hook spat out the blood that had been building in his mouth. “For…for…my…diso…disobedience.” Hook wanted to be sick, but his body could not handle another strike from the bat.

            “Very good captain.” Rumple gently spoke out. He released Hook’s face and started to stroke it. He felt the rough hairs of his mustache and the barely grown beard. He ran his fingers along Hook’s lips and could not wait until he had those lips around his member, whether willingly or by force. “Rest now, and when I return I will bring some food for you.” Rumple disappeared and left Hook alone in the cave.

            Hook slowly sat up, his body screaming pain with every movement. He slowly backed himself against the stone wall, the blood still pooling in his mouth and he spat some more out. Hook couldn’t believe he had just done, but his bones already felt frail as it was, and he could not handle another strike from the bat. He took his right hand, he would be damned if he used the left one, and wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes. His one thought that was keeping him going was being reunited with Emma, and he would do whatever it took to be back with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes to Gold to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took a while. I had writers block for a while, but know I am doing my best to update as often as I can. Hope everyone enjoys.

Rumple appeared in his shop and had to sit down, for he felt weak and drained. Traveling between the two dimensions was taking a lot out of him. He was able to keep up a strong appearance in tormenting Hook, but back in Storybrooke he just could hide how weak he felt. Yet Rumple looked at it of what he still had coming his way once he broke the pirate. Rumple still felt as though he needed to punish Killian for bring Belle’s name up, considering that he had no right to do such a thing. After all the way that Rumple looked at it, it was all Hook’s fault in the first place that Belle put herself under the sleeping curse. Hades would’ve never used the old deal from Rumple’s past to threaten Belle, and in turn causing her to curse herself. Rumple brought himself to the present and shook his head. It had been a few days since he had taken Hook, and he need Hook to have some strength, which meant he had to find food to feed his captive.

            “Now what to get the pirate?” Rumple mused out loud. He leaned back in the chair, when a noise at the front of the shop caught his attention. He recognized that it was the bell to his shop, and he had go and take care of whoever it was that had just walked into the shop. Rumple stretched in the chair, before he slowly got up and went to the front of the shop. When he saw who had just entered his shop, he had to make sure that they did not figure out what was going on. “Miss Swan. Glad to see you’re up and about. How can I be of service today?” He put on his best smile.

            “Gold.” Emma greeted. Rumple could tell that she meant business, as she approached the counter. “Someone cursed this necklace, and Hook is missing.” She placed the necklace on the counter and it shined in the light. Rumple knew he was really going to have to tread carefully.

            “And you’re coming to me why exactly?” Rumple asked. He made sure that he used his I don’t care voice.

            Emma placed her hands on the counter and looked at Gold in the eyes. “Someone brought some powerful dark magic into Storybrooke.” She started to explain. “Someone wanted me out of the way, and then they probably took Hook. Everyone knows if dark magic comes to town, you know about. So can you tell me who or what enchanted this necklace and what kind of curse was used to only take a few days’ worth of memories? And can you help me find Killian?”

            “Miss Swan,” Gold started. He walked around the counter to be more face to face with Emma. He leaned on his left on that was on the counter. “For someone who is the savior, you seem to need my assistance quiet often. It makes one wonder why are you holding back or are you still afraid of something.”

            Emma took a step away from Gold. She knew that Gold could be cross and short tempered sometime, but this was unusually even for him. “What is your problem Gold?”

            “My problem Miss Swan,” Gold started. “Is that my wife is under the sleeping curse because we went after your pirate. That her father refuses to wake to punish me and teach her a lesson. That every time there is a new dark magic threat in Storybrooke you and all the other heroes come to me, and sometimes I don’t make a deal deary. You’re the savior, product of true love. Yet you seem to be unable to solve simple problems. So you see deary, I’m done fixing all the problems.”

            Emma just starred at Gold. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard, but at the same time knew that he was right. “I’m sorry Gold. It’s just you’re the expert in dark magic. I was only hoping you could help me figure out what was going on. Guess I was wrong.” She picked up the necklace and started to make her way towards the door and away from Gold.

            “You guessed right Miss Swan.” Gold spoke as he watched Emma walk out the door. Once the door was closed and he watched her get into her yellow bug and drive away, he let out the breath he had been holding in. Rumple was proud that he was able to fool Miss Swan, and that she didn’t suspect his doing in any of this. He paced back and forth in his shop for a few more minutes, making sure that everything was clear before he decided that he better make sure that Regina didn’t start telling what actually happened. He did a quick locator spell and saw that she was in her office by herself, and so he teleported there.

            Regina was having a hard time being in her office, considering it was the last place that she had seen Robin, before Hades destroyed him completely. She felt Rumple coming before he actually made his appearance in the room. “What do you want Gold?” Her voice was curt and to the point. She wanted to morn alone and try to remember the scene of Robin’s death in peace.

            “I’m here to make sure that you don’t tell our favorite person Miss Swan about who’s responsible for the necklace and who to Hook deary.” Rumple spoke. He stepped next to Regina and he could tell that she was distant. “You’ve come so far with the hero’s; it would be a shame for all of that to be undone because you had a change of heart.”

            “Don’t worry Gold, your secret is safe with me.” Regina said. Her voice was so cold and distant, she sounded just like the Evil Queen. Rumple was starting to wonder if she may head down that road. “They don’t suspect that I gave Emma the necklace, and I made it seem like I was worried about her when we found her unconscious. Now could you leave me alone.” It wasn’t a request; it was a demand. Rumple could tell that she wasn’t going to say anything, but he had to be certain. He flicked his hand, and in it appeared a vile that had a forgetting potion in it. Rumple had to make sure that Regina forgot that they made a deal.

            Regina sense that Rumple was about to do something, but before she could stop him, she was frozen. She twisted and turned her body, trying to move, but it was useless. Rumple had frozen her body. “What are you doing Gold?”

            Rumple held the vile up, and saw Regina’s face go wide with shock. “You see deary, I want to make sure that you don’t tell the heroes about the deal we made, so you’re going to forget.” He watched her face go wide with shock, and he knew why. “Don’t worry you’ll still remember Robin’s death and your mourning, but you won’t remember our deal. Open up.” Regina didn’t want to drink the mixture as Rumple held the vile to her lips, but he wasn’t playing around as he forced her mouth open. He poured the liquid down her throat, and when he was sure that she had swallowed it, he watched as it started to take effect.

            “Gold, what are you doing here?” Regina asked. Rumple was pleased to see that she had forgotten their deal. It was the lose end that was now taken care of.

            “Just seeing how you’re doing deary.” Rumple made sure he sounded concerned for her.

            “I’m fine now leave me alone.” Regina said. Rumple nodded and left in a cloud of smoke. He had teleported back to his shop, and laughed at what he had just done. Now the only ones who knew the truth were Hook and himself, and Hook was being held in the Enchanted Forest under his control.

            Rumple left his shop and started to head to Granny’s. He needed to get the food some food for himself and for Hook. Getting the food was easy, that is until Emma and Henry walked in. He wished that Storybrooke was bigger, that it had more places to dine instead of just Granny’s. “Miss Swan. How nice to see you again,” He replied as courteous as he could.

            “Gold.” She replied back. “Don’t mind us, we’re just here to pick up a few things and then we’re going. Have to find a missing pirate, and who put a curse on me.” Emma walked to the counter and started to talk to Granny.

            “Hey Grandpa.” Henry said. He stayed behind while Emma went to get the food. “So how’s everything going?”

            “Well Henry,” Rumple started, “I would be doing better if Belle wasn’t under a sleeping curse. Other than that I’m doing fine.” He couldn’t help but notice how much Henry was looking like his father Bae. “Are you going to still be helping out at the shop anymore, or are you done with that area of your life now?”

            Henry was a little startled by the tone that his Grandpa had taken with him, yet he had started to work with his Grandpa as a way to find out more about the author. “I’ll come by later and help out.” Henry waived bye to Rumple before heading to Emma’s side. Rumple watched as he clutched the bag of food closer to him and left. Looks like he was going to have to put off torturing Hook again since Henry was going to be coming by, and he was also going to have to delay in returning to his captive.

            “Mom, what is going on with Grandpa?” Henry asked. He watched as his Grandpa walked out the door carrying the food.

            Emma was staring at her reflection trying to calm down, she had a source to get to that says they know a little about the curse that was on the necklace. “I honestly don’t know Henry.” She put her arm around him and pulled him in for a hug, just as Granny returned with two brown bags of food. She was going to drop one bag off at her parent’s apartment, and take the other bag to her source that has offered to help her. “Come on kid, let’s get going. If we’re going to figure out who cursed me and took Killian, we can’t do it on an empty stomach. Has your author side taken over to find out what’s going on here yet?”

            Henry simply blushed and looked down at his hands, he hated that he couldn’t help his mom with her problem. “Sorry, nothing yet mom. I can’t control it like that, it just happens.”

            “I know kid, just let me know if it has anything about this new curse that was placed on me or about who could’ve possible taken Killian.” Emma simply spoke as she picked up one bag and Henry the other. They started to leave Granny’s Diner, and make their way back to Emma’s bug.

            “I will mom.” Henry spoke once they got into the bug. “Can’t I come with you to meet your new source?” He didn’t like that Emma wouldn’t relieve to him who her knew source was.

            “Sorry kid, you stay with Regina, David, and Mary Margaret while I go to my source. Once I get to know them a little bit better, then I’ll bring them around and then we can combine sources then.” Emma spoke. She ruffled Henry’s hair a little before putting the car into drive and taken off towards her parent’s apartment. Once there she dropped Henry off and told him to call if anything comes up, and then once he was inside the building, she took off towards the woods. She placed her car at the edge, before exiting her vehicle with the food and started to go into the woods. Emma wasn’t sure why she felt nervous, but she knew that she had to be cautious with this new person. He wasn’t from the Enchanted Forest, no in fact he was from a world he said where unfinished stories go. Finally, she came to the spot where they were supposed to meet, and there the person was. “Mr. Hyde, I’ve brought some food from Granny’s. Are you ready to help me figure out what kind of curse was on this necklace?”

            “The savior,” Hyde spoke as he rose from the stump that he sat on. “I am ready to help. Seeing as how the Dark One refuses. Let me see the object and I may be able to tell you more about the curse.” His voice was deep, the scar on his face shown, the red in his eye glowing. Hyde was eager to help the savior, and also eager to start his own plan as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple gets an interesting phone call. Will Hook be spared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of free time on my hands right now because of Hurricane Matthew. So for the next four weeks or so I will be trying my best to update my stories as often as I can. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter.

Gold returned to his shop, and to him it felt cold and lonely. He missed Belle and her brightness she brought to the place, and he felt anger towards Hook for mentioning her name. He placed the food on the counter and walked to the back room. Once Henry left, then he would return to Hook and make him suffer. Gold passed a mirror and his reflection caught his eye, and he was a little surprised to see what he looked like. He decided that when Belle woke up, that she would see a different man, and that meant he would cut his hair. The change would also be a shock to his captive and he would have fun. Gold picked up a pair of scissors and began cutting his hair. Gold kept cutting and cutting his blonde hair until it was short. “Now I look more of the man that Belle deserves.” Gold spoke to himself. Then a ringing sound caught his attention and he realized that it was his phone. “Hello?”

            “Hey Grandpa,” Henry’s voice spoke into the phone.

            “Henry, what can I do for you?” Gold asked. He was wondering if the boy was on his way over to the shop. Perhaps he would have Henry catalog some of the inventory, but he would forbid Henry from going into the backroom. No one needed to see that door to the Enchanted Forest.

            “I know I said I would be by later to help and all, but I’m needed with Grandma and Grandpa here to figure out what happened to my mom and where Hook is.” Henry spoke into the phone. “I hope you’re not upset Grandpa that I can’t make it.”

            Gold couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he had to take a few breaths to control his excitement. “I understand Henry. Your mother is more important. I’ll call you if I need you in the future. I will talk to you later then Henry.” Gold hung the phone up without waiting for Henry to respond back. He couldn’t contain his excitement as he went and grabbed the bags of food and quickly waived his hand to flip his pawn shop sign to close and made sure that the door was closed. Gold waived his hand and watched as the red smoke enveloped him, and he felt the magic take hold as he was teleported to the cave where he was keeping Hook, and his eyes light up when he saw the pirate was asleep.

            Hook’s restless mind kept going to Emma, and how he needed to get back to her. His restless mind felt another presence and he saw that it was the Dark One. Killian noticed that Rumplestiltskin had a brown bag in his hand, and yet he was hoping that he was only partly dreaming that the crocodile had returned so soon. His body was still on fire from the beating that he had received from Rumple, but he was determined not to be so easily broken this time. “What do you want now crocodile. And what’s with the new look?”

            There it was, Hook was already being defiant ad Rumple was going to enjoy their session, maybe he would do more of a psychological torture today with Hook. “Afternoon to you as well Hook.” Rumple spoke. He slowly stalked towards Killian, and watched how his body flinched. Rumple wondered whether or not Hook realized in did it, but loved the reaction that he saw. Rumple knew that he was having a nice psychological effect on Hook, even if Hook didn’t realize it. “I decide to cut my hair to look more presentable to Belle. Now I don’t like that attitude of yours already, and here I am trying to be nice and bring you some food.”

            Killian felt his stomach roll, and he knew he was hungry. Yet that didn’t mean he was going to show weakness. He was already quietly cursing himself for letting his body shake as the crocodile approached him. “And why should I trust any food you bring me isn’t poison crocodile?” Hook let a little laugh escape his mouth. He could hardly move and even breathing hurt, but he was putting on a tough front. “Thank but no thanks, I’m not hungry.”

            Rumple smiled, and an idea passed through his mind, and he felt his cock start to twitch. He did bring food, but if Hook didn’t want to eat the food from Granny’s then he would eat something else. “I can see you’re still as defiant as ever, despite the constant beatings and punishments I’ve handed out to you. Stand dearie.” He watched as Hook struggled to stand, but knew that the magic in the chains would force the pirate to stand. Rumple loved watching Hook struggle against the command, but slowly the pirate was standing shakily on his two legs. “Stand forward, off the wall.” Rumple watched as Hook took a few steps off of the wall and how badly his body wanted to collapse in on itself. “Now I brought you something to eat and you will be grateful about or I can indulge myself in another round of torture with you. Make your choice pirate, but chose wisely.”

            Hook wanted to fall down, but the magic would not allow him to do it. At least when he was on the wall there was something to lean on. Now he was forced to stand in front of the crocodile with nothing to lean against. His stomach was rolling with hunger, he wanted food, and he knew that he needed to eat if he wanted to keep fighting. “I’ll eat the food…Dark One.” Hook wanted to be sick, but he wanted to prevent his body from enduring anymore pain.

            “Smart choice dearie. Now get on your hands and knees like a dog.” Rumple commanded. He watched as Hook dropped to his knees and put his hands out in front of him and was now on the ground like a dog. Rumple reached into the bag and pulled out a grilled cheese sandwich and had another idea. “You are to eat like a dog pirate. Your hands are to stay put.” Hook tossed the sandwich and it landed in front of Hook. Hook look down at the sandwich with disgust.

            Hook tried to move his hands, but the magic in the chains kept them flat on the ground. The sandwich smelled amazing to him, but he refused to eat like a dog. Killian would not help to add to his humiliation. “You can go to hell crocodile. I refuse to eat like a dog.” Hook swallowed the saliva that was forming in his mouth. Hook still had his pride and he was not going to eat like a dog. Killian decide that he would deal with another round of punishment than eat the sandwich off the ground. “I’d rather be punished than be forced to eat like a dog!” Hook felt that his voice was stronger, even though his body was weak. He watched as Rumple merely laughed at him, and he could have sworn that he heard Rumple snap his fingers. He felt cold all of the sudden, and he put his head down to see that he was now naked. Killian couldn’t believe it, and now his mind was wondering what game was the crocodile playing at. “What the hell?”

            “Clothes are a luxury, and you’ve done nothing to earn them.” Rumple spoke. His eyes were scanning Killian like a hungry dog. He loved seeing the naked body that was in front of him, and his cock was twitching. “You do have such a beautiful body there Hook, I may just keep you naked for a while. After all, with how defiant you have been, I don’t think you’ve earned the right to clothes for a while.” Rumple walked around the naked pirate and loved the sight. He saw how the bruises showed on the pirate’s body, and the whip lashes that were on Killian’s ass for the whip. He wanted to savor the moment, but the naked body of the pirate was starting to drive him crazy and Rumple knew exactly what he was going to do. Rumple walked back to Hook’s head and entangled his fingers in the pirate’s black hair and forced his head up, and planted a forceful kiss on Killian’s mouth. Rumple felt Killian’s mouth open again, and he forced his tongue down as far as it would go. He swirled his tongue around the pirate’s mouth, gliding it over the pirate’s teeth, and over his tongue. He savored each moan and protest that Killian tried to spit out, until finally he broke their mouths apart. Both Rumple and Killian were breathing heavily, and Rumple knew that he was going to take Hook now. Not only was Hook still disobedient towards him, but Hook still had that proud spirit that needed to be broken and being taken against his will would break that spirit. Rumple forced Killian’s head down against the cold hard floor of the cave, making sure to rub his face along some of the jagged rocks to cut Killian’s face. This new position had Killian’s ass higher in the air, and Rumple admired the view. “Stay in this position.” Rumple released Hook’s hair and watched as the pirate struggled to sit up, but the power in the collar and chains would not allow him to.

            “What the bloody hell are you doing crocodile?” Hook tried to ask. He did not like this new position he was in, nor did he like the vulnerability he was feeling. Hook’s mind would not allow him to go into a dark place.

            “You refuse to call me Master or Dark One, you refuse to apologize when you’ve done wrong, and now you refuse to eat the food I brought you.” Rumple hissed out between clenched teeth as he slowly stood. He walked around so that he had the perfect view of Killian ass and his soft cock hanging between his legs. “You still have a strong spirit dearie, and now it’s time to break you of that spirit.” Rumple undid his belt and quickly pulled his pants down and released his hard member and started to rub it up and down along Killian’s crack.

            Killian was at a loss for words when he felt something moving along his hole and his crack. He knew right away that it was the crocodile’s cock, and Killian tensed his body. “Get away from me! I’ll kill you!” Killian screamed, but in his mind he knew that it was hopeless and that Rumple was going to violate him in the most painful way. Killian could already feel the tears running down his face, and he no longer cared if the crocodile saw him crying. “Please…don’t.” Killian hated himself for begging like that, but nothing was worth what he knew the crocodile was planning to do him.

            Rumple laughed in his throat, for he heard the desperation in Killian’s voice and decided to toy with him a little. Rumple lined his member up with Killian’s hole. “What did you say dearie? You need to speak up.”

            Killian didn’t want to say it again, but he felt the heavy pressure building at his rear entrance. “Please Dark One, don’t do this.” He was digging his fingers into the ground, feeling the rocks tear at his flesh, and he didn’t care. Killian felt Rumple push a little hard and Killian groaned.

            “I told you captain, you’re going to need to speak up.” Rumple spoke out. He pushed his member a little hard against the resisting hole, and he knew that if he pushed any hard his head would be in Hook’s ass.

            Hook swallowed the bile he felt building in his throat, and cursed at himself for being put into such a position. He knew that Rumple was going to violate one way or the other, but he was going to try his best to make Rumple stop. Killian did his best to clear his throat, and make his voice stronger. He felt the tears falling down faster down his face and he hated what he was about to do. “Dark One. Please don’t do this. Please. I’ll obey from now on.” He felt Rumple massaging his ass and Hook closed his eyes.

            “My dear, dear pirate.” Rumple chuckled out. He moved his hands along Killian’s ass and along his thighs, and even made his fingers brush against Killian’s member. He listened as he heard the pirate let out a small moan, and Rumple laughed. “You had your chance, but you blew it. Now it is time for the ultimate punishment.” He felt the pirate tense underneath him, and Rumple laughed and shoved his entire length all the way to the hilt. Rumple listened as Killian’s breath caught in his throat, and felt Hook tightening around his member. Rumple never felt anything so amazing before, and he held it there for a few minutes before he slowly pulled out and slammed back into Killian. He could tell that he tore something in Killian, and he didn’t care, for he would use magic to repair him. Slowly Rumple built up a steady rhythm and soon found his rhythm to raping Killian.

            Killian wanted to scream, but all the air had been taken from him. He felt his face scraping along the cave’s floor, and knew that there would be bruising and bleeding there, but no of that matter. He felt his hips being forced to rock back and forth and felt the rhythm that Rumple was getting into and felt his voice slowly returning. “Aahh!” Hook tried to scream out, but it barely came above a whisper. He also could tell that he was bleeding back there as well and that he would not be able to walk for a long while. His rectum was being abused continually by the assault that Rumple was handing to him. Killian lost track of how long Rumple continued on the assault and became embarrassed when he realized that he was slowly growing hard. Hook let out a small whimper as he felt himself growing.

            Rumple noticed the whimper and slowly moved his right hand underneath Hook, and towards Hook’s hardening cock. He grasped the cock and listened as Hook light out a surprised gasp and moan. “Well dearie, it seems that someone is enjoying this, but we have a problem.” Rumple spoke, never losing the rhythm as he continued to violate Hook from behind. “If you want relief you’re going to have to beg me. If you don’t then I will make it so that you cannot deal with the problem.” To emphasize his point, he gave Hook’s cock a quick and forceful tug. He listened as Hook let out a groan. “So Hook, is there anything you want to ask me?”

            Hook was embarrassed that he couldn’t control how his cock was reacting, Rumples hand gripping and tugging on his cock made matters worse. He wanted relief, and he was hoping that he would be able to do it when the Dark One left, but Killian knew that Rumple wasn’t lying. He needed relief as he continued to feel Rumple’s violation of his ass. “Pl…pleas…aahh…please… Dark…Dark One mmph…please…allow…me…re...re...relief.” Hook breathed out. It was hard because he felt Rumple’s hand encasing his cock, and a small turn or tug making his cock even harder.

            “Well since you asked so nicely my pet, I will help you with your problem.” Rumple cooed out. Soon he was stroking Hook’s cock in time with each thrust. Everything melted together and soon time was lost as Rumple continued his assault on Killian, and he noticed that the pirate was slowly bucking his hips back and forth in time with Rumple’s thrust’s. Rumple wanted to humiliated the captain, for he could tell that Hook had no idea he was doing it, but decided to save it for another time. Rumple felt a pressure building in Hook’s cock, and his own as well, and soon they both were ejaculating together. Rumple released Hook’s cock, and gave a few more thrusts, listening to Hook whimper with each one. Slowly Rumple pulled out with a soft wet pop, and watched the mixture of blood, cum, and shit run down the pirate’s crack.

            Killian had no strength, being raped and being forced to cum at the same time had taken their toll on him and he felt his lower body fall to his right. He was panting heavily, and could see through blurry vision that the crocodile was also panting heavily. Killian watched as best as he could as the sandwich that was on the ground appeared in Rumple’s hand and how a cloud went around the sandwich. He watched the crocodile throw the sandwich in front of his face and wondered what he was supposed to do now.

            “Now pet, you have two options.” Rumple started to explain. “Your first option is to eat your sandwich, and properly thank me for bringing you food. The second option is you take that pretty little mouth of yours and suck me off. Your choice.”

            The words barely made sense in Killian’s head, but he knew what Rumple had said and he didn’t want to suck the crocodile’s dick. He moved his face closer to the sandwich and started to eat it. He looked up at the crocodile with blurry vision and knew what the crocodile was waiting for. “Thank…thank you Dark…Dark One.” Killian started to breath out. “For the…the…food.”

            “That will do for now, you’ll learn how to properly thank me later.” Rumple spoke as he bent down and stroke the side of Killian’s face. He could feel where the tears were running down his face and he chuckled. He waived his hand and the pants returned around Killian. “I’ll be back later. Hope you’ve thought about why this happened.” With that Rumple disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

            Killian watched as his tormentor left and felt the magic from the chains and collar fade away. He grabbed the sandwich, and quickly devoured it. Hook was thankful that the pants were back as he slowly dragged his body back to the wall, each painful drag making him feel like he was still being raped. Soon he had his back against the wall and was cruelled up in the fetal position. Hook wondered what the crocodile had put into the sandwich as he let the darkness take him, his mind drifting to Emma and how he needed to get back to her.


End file.
